Sweet Relief
by AnotherAWriter
Summary: Upon arriving to a new world Syaoran fainted, Sakura decides to give a sweet treat. Just read and review, oneshot only.


Anime/Manga Tsubasa Chronicle Sweet Relief Rated: M English Romance &amp; Angst, OneShot,

Words: 1K+ Characters: [Clone Syaoran, Clone Sakura]

Summary: Sakura decided to give Syaoran a special treat because of he's working hard to get her feathers back.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

They had arrived in another word, a mountainous word with a almost floating shrine. A little deserted place. However, they landed all on Kurogane, so he immediately got angry with Mokona...

"Mekkyo!" Mokona flew startling Kurogane's face.

"It's here! Mokona feels the power of a feather!" Mokona's ear spread wide.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura turned her face to Syaoran smiling.

Syaoran then turned his face to her. "Leave it to me."

"I'll be sure to get the feather back this time-" Syaoran tried to speak but he fainted, his body collapsed to the ground.

Sakura's face went in the worried mood. "Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun!" She said loud, but he is still unconscious.

An old woman on a nearby village approached them and let them to her house but left to gather supplies for them. Her house is a little small but, there are two rooms and a living, just like your typical house. They decided to rest for a while, and they do need rest after the rumbles from the previous worlds. Kurogane and Fai also Mokona shared rooms, and Syaoran and Sakura to the other room. Kurogane carried Syaoran to the bed on their room and left the two of them alone. Syaoran is still sleeping though, she left to ask Fai an advice. Since the start on their journey, She always felt something strange when she is around Syaoran, like blushing, getting wet, almost thinking about him eventhough she doesn't remember or know him. Fai said that she is falling in love with him, and he said to get over it she needs to give him a "special treat", for her and Syaoran's sake. He's been working so hard to get her feathers and she doesn't even do something for him. After, their conversation she went back to the room, locked the door, thinking of wait Fai has said. She also stared at Syaoran, undressed him only leaving his boxers behind, and waiting for him to Wake up.

Then, Syaoran finally opened his eyes, surprised on why he was only on his boxers. He covered his body with the bed's sheet. He noticed that Sakura is staring at him.

"Princess! What happened to me? And Why am I only wearing my boxers?" He asked blushing.

"Are you okay? You fainted upon arriving here,And I removed your clothes, Syaoran. Also,you've been working so hard in the past days and in the past World, so I decided that I give you a treat for all of your hard work." She said, blushing.

"I have these strange feelings that I can't hold much longer, I know that we're friends and almost a couple before all of this happened, Fai told me." She started, looking at Syaoran's brown eyes.

"But even though I don't remember you, I want to create wonderful memories of us again. Also, call me Sakura."

"But, princess.." He thought to himself that even though her memories of him was erased by the Yuuko, he can start all over again, and it is starting all over again Sakura is falling for him.

"I told you to call me Sakura, Please, you're too polite again." She said, getting annoyed by the 'princess' name.

"Yes, Princess." He said princess again.

"Sa-ku-ra. Call me that. You are my best friend now and we're not in our homeworld so it is okay to call me in that name." She explained.

"Okay, Sakura" He said, smiling.

"Syaoran, I have something to tell you." Her face is blushing again.

"I have falled for you Syaoran.. I love you. You're my most precious person ever, so let me do something for you so all of your hardworkings be paid. Please take my innocence away. Please." She started to undress herself. Syaoran is blushing red, he can't believe that this is happening so fast, his manhood starts to grow.

Sakura, kissed Syaoran as their tongue dominates one another. Sakura, slowly removed his boxers and revealed a fully grown manhood, upon seeing it she blushed. She grabbed it's and starts to pump it up and down slowly, teasing Syaoran. "Sakura, faster!" He commanded. But Sakura, removed her hand to his manhood but, she starts to lick it with her mouth, licking it, sucking it hard, making Syaoran tremble on the feeling. "Sakura, I'm almost." He said, moaning.

Then, she removed it from her mouth and changed her position, she was on top of Syaoran, they are still in the bed. Sakura let Syaoran to touch her breasts, she heard him moan again. She, finally completed the change in position. His manhood in the center of her breasts, wiggling her breasts to entice Syaoran more. And then, she started suck it while moving her breasts. Therefore, enticing Syaoran, moaning, they are both moaning. Sakura's sucking became harder, she sucked and moved it up and down fast. "Sakura, I'm really close, please don't stop!" He said moaning, his head on a pillow, his body is trembling because of what Sakura is doing. A precum is smearing on its hole, getting the sign that it is very very close. Then, Syaoran was lost in the stars, "Ahhh Sakura!" He moaned, releasing all of his white juices on Sakura's mouth. Sakura, then swallowed them all, making it the beast thing she drinked. They both are still not done.

"I want you inside me, Syaoran." She whispered to his ears. Syaoran, is getting stiff again after just releasing his juices. Sakura kissed her again in his mouth, tasting his own juice. After breaking up the kiss, he commanded her to suck two of his fingers.

He inserted a finger into her hole. "Ah" Sakura moaned, she is crying. Tears, began to fall down from her face.

"Sakura, are you alright? I can stop uf you don't want to." He said, worried about her.

"No, just continue I can bear the pain." She said still tears flowing down her face.

Syaoran then inserted another finger and started scissoring Sakura's ass, after that he removed it and began to work on his hard manhood again. Pumping it up and down until a precum dropped.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" He asked, holding his hardened manhood.

"Yes, Syaoran. Please, I want to feel you inside me." She said, taking the hint. He, inserted his hardened manhood to her ass and began to thrust. "Ahh, Syaoran" She moaned, and looks like she is enjoying herself as well as Syaoran.

His, thrusts became faster and faste until both of them reached their climax. They both moaned their names and climaxed, Sakra felt a jet of liquid filling her up and leaking on her hole. They both lost their consciousness due to their climax. After a while, they Syaoran is up again, he removed his manhood out of Sakura's and began to dress up. A little while, Sakura gained consciousness and finished dressing up too.

"I love you Syaoran." She said, facing Syaoran in her face.

"I love you too Sakura"

"Let's create wonderful memories again." He finished.


End file.
